Winds of a Champion
|details = If I recall correctly, you have previously investigated in regard to a lion in East Africa? Due to that, there's a request for you to investigate into a lion found in North Africa as well.The client should be in Alexandria at the moment. Head there and find them at the Rest Area. |step1 = /What I Heard in Ceuta/Alexandria/Customer (fat one)/ So you'll help me investigate? I travel around for business, but just recently, when I went to Ceuta for business, I heard that there's a 'extremely large lion inhabiting the Atlas Mountains in the south.' When I first heard it, I thought that it can't be true, but... |step2 = /In Casablanca As Well/Alexandria/Customer (fat one)/ It seems that it's true because I heard the same story about that lion when I went to Casablanca as well. Apparently, among the lions which are the king of beasts, those lions are at the top. As such, it has caught my interest. Do you mind asking someone who lives in Casablanca for more details in regard to this? |step3 = /Lion of Atlas/Casablanca/Barkeep/ You're talking about the lions that inhabit the mountains? It's true that lions have inhabited the Atlas Mountains since long ago. They're large than the lions which inhabit East Africa. There's even stories of these lions being caught as trophies, or being used in the colosseum to fight against gladiators during the Roman Empire period. |step4 = /Anyone Seen Them?/Casablanca/Barkeep/ But now, as they are caught by higher-ups and offered to the sultan, their numbers have been steadily decreasing. Now, you can only see them around the mountains from time to time. Perhaps, there may be someone in this city who have actually seen the lion. Why don't you go search around? |step5 = /Location of the Lion/Casablanca/Young Man/ Location of lions? Coincidentally, I saw some just the other day, so I can tell you. Land just east of here and search around the area of the Pointed Boulder located in the south. They're quite large and have a fine black mane, so you should be able to spot them from a distance. But... |step6 = /Those Who Belong to the Mountains/Casablanca/Young Man/ Recently, the amount of people going to the mountains to catch lions to make money has been increasing. That's why the Officials in this area are quite cautious. Afterall, as they're the king of the mountains, they should belong in the mountains as opposed to within a cage. I won't say anything harsh, but it should be fine if you're just going to take a look. |stepfinal = King of the King of Beasts/Morocco West Coast/around southern Pointed Boulder/ According to the client, the lions which are considered the 'King of Kings' apparently inhabit the Atlas Mountains in the northern parts of Africa. However, due to being hunted, their number has been decreasing. Go to the landing point east of Casablanca, and carefully search the are by the Pointed Boulder on the south side. |discoXP = 1350 |cardXP = 625 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |preQ1 = quest/King of the beasts |preQ2 = quest/Titans Range |notes = 'Branch-off' part of Xanadu questchain }}